His past
by Laqq
Summary: Orihime wonders what Ulquiorra's Past is like, She finds out when she gets transported to the past. Ulquihime One-Shot


Chapter 1

Orihime wanted to know Ulqiuiorra's past, though she figured he had to have lived his human life a long time a go because his mannerswerent great but he talked in such an old way? she didnt know how to explain it, royal? she was thinking to herself about how he would treat anyone he deemed lower or uninportant as just that and call then trash, She walked into her room wishing that maybe should could have at least seen or met him when he was human. She laid in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

She was woken up by the sound of birds cherping and the sun light."Wke up princess inoue." a voice she didnt reconize. who is that? she thought to herself as she saw a maid open up certains and smile at her as her eyes ajusted to the light. "Wake up silly the ball is tonight, it's in a couple hours. sleeping in so late it's not like you." she scolded. Orihime scanned the room it was all so decorated glass, red, gold, white, she didn't know what exactly she was looking at.

"Um excuse me.." she sat up gribbing the sheets. the maid turned around

"Yes miss inoue?" She said looking over her shoulder

"Who are you? and where am I?" Orihime was confused,maybe this was a dream of some sorts. She watched at the maid looked at her with a pouty face.

"Miss Inoue do not make jokes like that." She smiled "Don't worry me, youre probably in need of a washing to wake you up." Orihime got up confused and found her way to the bathroom. "Let me Get that for you Miss inoue." she put flowers and scents into the already made bath. She had a beth last ninght so her hair still smelled of her shampoo and conditioner, she figured she wasn't home by now which was obvious even though she didnt wanna believe it. The maid got her gown ready, Orihime looked at it stunned, it was beautiful it was got white and a pinkish color. "You're so lucky to have such a figure, woman would kill for such an idea body, im surprised you arent already married." She said with a giggle, Orihime looked in the mirror, her body, face, and hair were the same everything looked the same and she sighed with relief...wait

"Marriage?! me?" Orihime blushed, she wasnt ready for marriage she was only 18sure she was considered an adult but she hasnt even finished highschool yet, well she had a couple months but still, marriage. "I'm only 18, Why would i wanna get married now." Orihime was covering her face, She would love to marry someone of course but now was not that time. She watched the maid laugh

"Miss Inoue, You're pass the age of being too young." she smiled and gestured her to sit down, which she did, the maid started doing her hair, Orihime was amazed her hair was half up with her bangs making loose curs on the sides oh her face, her hair curled. she started picking up makeup but orihime refused, She never wore make up, she never felt comfortable enough for that, More maids came in and helped her put on her dress the corset tightening her, she could barely breathe, Her breasts where showing cleavage, though she was use to this happening because everything she tried to wear showed her cleavage but the dress didnt show a lot which she was thankful for, as she looked in the mirror and looked at herself was astonished, the dress, her hair, she had honestly never felt so pretty. The maid started talking which snapped her out of her thoughts. "You slept so long you may actually be a few minutes late." it was dark outside how long did it take to get ready, Orihime sighed, she didn't feel like going but she thought it would be interesting. Aball? she had never been to one before. They stepped outside and the man helped her into the carriage and she smiled and thanked him, she sat down and watched the scenery as she made her way to the ball.

"Ulquiorra my son will you at least try to smile, or pretend you're having fun." The king complained moving his hands and sighing as he talked. Ulquiorra scanned all the people walked it, all the people walking in"trash" he thought to himself. It wasnt being the prince and being above that made him so judgemental towards people it was ignorant and selfish fake people trying to woo and get close to him for his money and power. "Ulquiorra will you at least try and find a woman to marry i'm not as young as Iuse to be ya know, you're already 20 you should have a wife by now." He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I will rule on my own I do not require a woman to rule with me, For all of them are filled with greed, trash, Iam in no need of such a burden." His father sighed.

"You say that know but I have a feeling Someone will eventually steal your heart." His father laughed with confidence. Ulquiorra grew annoyed with her fathers pesterinng

"I have no dout that will not accure father," Ulquiorra stated with confidence, He survayed the ball room againa and his eyes were interupted by the sunset locks blowing in the wind as the doors shut behind them. He watched her walk into the ballroom looking confused and lost. He watched as men stared at her looking up and down drooling, he figured she hadn't noticed because she was not reacting to it, He had never seen her before, He got up from his seat ignoring his father asking what was wrong. something was pulling him to her, like an invisible force, though he didn't believe in such childish things.

"Hmmm.." His father smiled as he watched his son walk towards a woman. feeling good that he was right he snickered to himself.

Ulquiorra's eyes were fixated on the woman who was looking around, He couldnt clearly see her face until he walked closer to her, He contemplated at her, she finally turned towards him, and his legs ceased to move as his impassive gaze was no more, his eyes widened as he became un-nerved, her eyes sucked him in, gray pools of innocence. She has no sense of selfishness in her eyes, he couldnt tell what she was thinking, his eyes fell to her lips perfect like rose petals.

Orihime was looking at Ulquiorra he looked exactly like he usually does except he wore graceful clothing she didnt know who he was in this world she just knew she was happy to see him. But she knew he wouldnt know her she had figured she was in the past, which scared her of course but now seeing Ulquiorra made her feel better, even if he didnt know who she was, she felt safe.

They stared at eachother and Ulquiorra was surprised when the look of relief was in her eyes as she looked at him like she had eased up from seeing him, He took this with caution, maybe she knew he was the prince and was happy to see him to try and saduce him like the others, His face returned to his stone like expression and he continued to walk up to her, he knew once he had talked to her he would find out her true intentions.

"Are you enjoying the party woman." He watched her smile, his heart skipped a beat which he ignored, he wasnt going to be won over by a random woman he had just met.

"Ah yes, though i haven't been to a party like this before so i'm not quite sure what i should be doing." Orihime laughed nervously, she didnt like the fact that she didnt know where she was, how she got there, and what to do, she hated the fact that he also didnt know her, she missed the Ulquiorra who was peacefully sleeping on her couch. Ulquiorra watched her as ten different emotions flooded over her face, he fgured she might be thinking of something, not that he was interesting in it.

"I see. there is nothing that one is suppose to, one can only assume you know the common sense as an adult at parties such as these, yes?" He scanned her being

"Ah yes well at least I think so, I'm sorry i'm not very good at fancy parties like these, but it's so beautiful, i'm enjoying myself just looking around." she said giggling to herself. Ulquiorra was in a trance watching her face with joy from only the scenery of the party, lights kissing her face, making her hair and eyes light up. She was not like the women who came in here with piles of makeup on, he wasnt exactly looking at those kind of women but they had been those who tried seducing him, but she needed no form of makeup, that he could easily tell. "I hoped I could meet the prince, I've never met a prince and ive always wondered what they are like, I've read a lot about princes, even thoughthey were in childrens books." She giggled at her childish self. "Oh I appologize for my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself, Im Orihime Inoue." she wished she didn't need to introduce herself, she bowed but she immeditatly, how could she be so stupid, they didnt do that her or even in this time period, she figured, even though she had no idea where she was.

He watched as she bowed, had his face not been like stone he would have raised an eyebrow, an odd woman indeed though he found this appealing to say the least. "Yes, I am Ulquiorra Cifer." He said putting his hand behind his back and the other on his chest and bowed slightly, Orihime felt her blush as she watched him look to graceful and handsome, Ulquiorra had the same air about him even when he was a hollow an air of elegance, She really hoped he didn't catch her staring at him blushing.

"What a beautiful name, so what do you do Ulquiorra?" she smiled, now she was able to see who he was, He watched her eyes sparkle with eager and facination, which he found himself doing the same watching her lips curl into a small graceful smile, everything about her was graceful and charming, he was to say the least interested in knowing her.

"I am a worker for the king." putting it that way wasnt him lying in fact the king had him do lots of stuff in a way he was, a small way but in a way. He knew this is what was going to show her true colors this was the test, he wasn't going to allow himself to love, he was not the type to care about such a thing.

"That's so cool! the king is the one up there right?" she looked up to find the man staring down at them. Ulquiorra watched her face with widened eyes, she looked interested in such a low job, not that he was actually a worker but to find it at all interesting of a lowly job, she was pulling at his heart, without even knowing so.

"Cool? I do not see how such a job would have anything to deal with the weather." She looked at him and giggled, He was just like the Ulquiorra at him, thinking way too much, analizing small details and not understanding it. Ulquiorras eyes softened at her pinked cheeks and smile, he felt his fathers eyes on him and looked up, He watched his father grin at him, to which he gave him a glare. Music Started to become louder with the tune for dancing. he held out his hand, "Woman would you like to dance?" He watched as she hesitated. "Do you not wish to partake in it?" He saw her blush and grabbed the front of her dress in embarrasement and looked away, "Have I offended you in some way?"

"Oh no not at all!" she shook her head and waved her hands in front of her face, "I'm Just not good at dancing, I don't really know how to." she covered her face with her gloved hands and opened a space beteen her ring fingers and her middle fingers returning his gaze not know what to say next, "I'd love to but, I would embarrase you." Embarrase him? she could never do anything to make him feel any form of shame and or embarrasement. Nor did he care if anyone thought so

"I do not care what others will think, I do not get imbarrased woman, Nor do i think you would put me in any form of shame." he watched as her cheeks redden and her eyes sparkle as she grabbed his hand.

"Then I would love to join you Ulquiorra." Orihime was so happy and embarrased at the same time, He said something reassured her, she was looking forward to dancing like this with Ulquiorra, though she knew he wouldnt remember it, she wanted to enjoy it while it would last.

They made their way to the dance floor, he put his hand in hers and her other on her lower back, as she put hers on his shoulder, she followed his step. He stared in her eyes, though she knew Ulquiorra was never one to just stare at her breasts like men would do where she was from. Voices from many people, but because of the music she could barely make out what they were saying. "the prince is dancing with someone?", "The prince never dances with anyone.", "how unfair", "she pretty but im a better match for him.", the prince? was he here?. Orihime looked around to find the price but there was no one dancing other than them which made her feel anxious, all she saw where exasperated and envious looks. she turned to look back at Ulquiorra.

"Pay not mind to their comments they are merely envious." She gazed into his beautiful leafy green eyes.

"Ulquiorra..." she her eyes wiggled from looking at one and to the other hopeing he would be honest with her. He didn't say anything but wholly looked at her. Showing her he was paying attention and listening. "Are you the prince?" She watched as his eyes closed and he sighed which she concluded she was probably right.

"That would be correct." he said with the usual vacant face, he didnt like how early she had learned this but, it would really see if she was as good of a person as she appeared to be, not that he douted she wasn't, she looked at him and gazed into his eyes wondering why he would have lied to her, he never lied to her before, though this ulquiorra she guessed was different, although she liked this ulquiorra, he wasnt the ulquiorra at home.

"Why did you lie to me?" he was surprised to find her pouting angry

"I did not want one attention from just my status." he stated looking deeply inter her eyes

"I would never." She looked into his eyes

"I now know that now woma-" he was interupted by his fathers loud yelling

"It seems my son has finally chosen a bride!" there were claps and jeleous stares, his father laighing with confidence. Orihime looked around worried, she just wanted to run away, she turned to him his eyes widened, he saw her looking scared, he felt his heart drop.

"Um. I'm sorry but I really need to go, It was nice to meeting you Ulquiorra." a tear fell down her face as she turned and ran, she was humiliated, maybe it seemed she had over reacted to it all but she couldnt take everything, she came into a world she didnt know and suddenly she was someones bride and everyone hated her for it. As she ran out her shoe dropped behind her on the steps, she laughed sadly as she remembered the cinderella story she use to love, she felt someone grab her hand, her eyes widened when hers met with Ulquiorra's, he leaned in.

"I did not mean for this to affend you, my father hes not the smartest." He whispered, orihime just looked to the side, she just wanted to get back to the Ulquiorra she knew,"Why do you startle my heart so." he looked into her doe eyes as they widened, he let her hand go, and put a hand on her cheek and she felt him come closer to her face, her eyes widened and she blushed as she felt his lips touch her forehead, she touched his cheek lovingly

"You in no way offended me, my time is up, Im sorry" Ulquiorra's eyes widened

"Woman what are you talking about." He said confused

"I'm sorry I have to go, may we meet again in the future." she ran into her carriage and he stared at it until it dissapeared, she turned to the couchman, "I have a favor to ask of you, but you have to please promise me you will not speak of it." The couchmen nodded his head, "I need you to crash this carriage down this hill and say I have died within it, if you can please burn it." the couchmen's eyes widened but he nodded he couldnt exactly say no to a noble, she got out of the carriage when they were a safe distance, the couchmen took the hourses off and gave one of the horses to her to use, he found a tourch witch lit up the trail and used it to set fire to the carriage, He turned to Orihime and she bowed and thanked him before riding off, the couchmen wwent on his horse and road off to the house and spead the rumor. Orihime wanted to make sure her exsistence did not stay in the past, she wanted to go back and see the Ulquiorra that got annoyed when she was too loud, that looked cold how he answered but was sweet in his own unemotional way, and someone she felt safe around.

Ulquiorras Eyes widened and his heart dropped, "What did you say?" he angerly said eyes filled with dispar, The news reporter looked around nervously and repeated himself.

"The woman from last night's ball, her carriage was found burnned down, no body was found so they concluded that she had burnt until there was nothing left, the couchmen seemed to have survied though, he said he tried to save her but she told him to save himself instead, i'm sorry prince Ulquiorra." the king ordered him to leave, and he did just that.

"Im sorry son, just as you finally met sommeone.." Ulquiorra didnt listen to what else he was saying, The woman hap died after being humiliated. And right after she had saved someone else instead of herself. His fist became whiter than his snow skin.

Years had gone bye since the accident, Ulquiorra took the throne alone, and one day he recived a letter from the couchmen, he opened the letter and his eyes widened as he read the letter.

Dear King Ulquiorra,

Im sorry to have told you this so late, it was a promise that I could no longer keep the guilt of putting my king in such pain his eating me away, by the time you get this I will probably be dead from the illness, I can no longer hold this secret, The maiden who I drove to the ball, You were told many years ago that she had died in a fire, She had not, She was alive, i was told that she tad to go back to her world, I did not understand what she was talking about, but when we parted s, she only spoke words of you. I dont know where she is or if she is still here, But please do not resent me for this as I only respected the wishes of the princess. Im sorry.

Yours truely,

A lone Couchemen

Ulquiorra held the paper tightly in his hand and put it up to his forehead, the paper crumbleing, tears ran down his face, his eyes widened at the sudden wettness of his cheeks. That was the first time anyone had seen King Ulquiorra cry. "The End" a small voice said

"Aww thats so sad I feel so bad for him." The girl wiped a single tear from her eye.

"I knoww Right I picked it up in the library before leaving school." she said with a smile "But its just a fiction novel that i found in the back corner. guess no one liked it." the junior high kids shrugged.

"I mean its a nice romantic story, I hope she went back to her real prince, and they got married, ahhh i wish it went on more." she said her eyes sparkling, they were interupted by the sound of two people walking.

"But Ulquiorra pickles do go into Ice cream, Why wont you try it?" the woman with Sunset hair said pouting. Ulquiorra sighed

"Woman I do not wish to throw up again. I hate both items, why would I want them together when thither are good apart." Ulquiorra said looking down at her poutyface, and almost smirked but he kept his face emotionless. Ulquiorra looked back at the stares he felt.

"What are you looking at?" She looked back and noticed Young school girls staring at them with shock.

"lets go woman." Ulqquiorra started walking and Orihime smiled yelling ok and grabbing his hand, and skipping.

"Was that..." they all looked at eachother and then the book then at the couple walking, and they smiled.

"May the king and princess be happy!" one of the girls yelled at them, they turned around and saw ulquiorra's annoyed face and Orihime held a finger up to her face making her mouth looking like she was saying "shhh", and watched the girls squeel.


End file.
